Fulfilling the Contract
by TragicStoryteller666
Summary: A year has passed since Ciel Phantomhive has become a demon and Sebastian is not at all happy with the outcome. But when Ciel dismisses Sebastian and makes a contract with a new demon things could get really interesting. Yaoi! Seba/Ciel, Ciel/OC
1. The breaking of a contract

Ok guys! I'm taking a break from Condoning Mistakes because I have extreme writer's block with that story. I just finished watching the whole series of Kuroshitsuji a.k.a "Black Butler" and I absolutely loved that show! The ending, I'll admit was a bit disappointing but it wasn't all that bad. Well, here's my version of season 3. Hope you like ^-^

* * *

_"I feel that a great curse has been lifted from me."_

_"In exchange for that I am cursed to being your butler forever."_

_"I only want to hear one response from you Sebastian."_

_"Yes, my lord."_

One blue eye opened as a young boy drifted back from his memories to reality. He looked out the carriage window and noticed that he was in a city.

"Sebastian," the young boy called out to his butler without looking at him.

"Yes bochan?" the butler asked in a monotone manner while keeping his eyes on his young master.

"Where are we?" the young boy asked. He knew where he was when his eye turned that violet color but old habits never die fast.

"We're in East Germany my lord," Sebastian said once again in that monotone voice that irritated the young master to no extent. The young master still refused to look at his butler and continued on staring outside the window to the unfamiliar faces of the German people.

"I want to stay at a hotel," the young master said in the same monotone voice which caused the butler to narrow his violet eyes.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he stuck half his body out to tell the man driving the carriage to stop at the closest hotel.

A few minutes later the carriage came to a complete stop. Sebastian paid the driver, thanked him, and followed his young master inside of the hotel.

"One room please," the young master requested to the man behind the counter.

"Name?" the man asked.

"Ciel Phant-Michaelis, Ciel Michaelis," Ciel replied hesitantly. This caused a bit of amusement for Sebastian but immediately regained his composure when he remembered that Ciel Phantomhive died that day a long, long time ago. The man at the counter gave Ciel the keys to his room. Ciel took the keys and motioned for Sebastian to follow him to their room. It was already nighttime so Ciel planned to go to bed.

"Sebastian," Ciel said in his authoritarian voice. "Undress me."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said as he began to do his routine in a mechanical fashion. Ciel just stared at the top of his butler's head as saw how emotionless his butler was. Ciel's eyes dimmed a little and for a second, he wanted to caress his butler's cheek to gain a least an expression of surprise but decided not to. After Sebastian was done, Ciel took off his eye patch and climbed into the large bed. Sebastian bowed and made his way out of the room. Ciel laid on his side with his back facing the door while blankly stared at nothing.

"I miss the way everything used to be," Ciel said to himself as he brought his knees to his chest and made a ball of himself. "I hate you Alois Trancy." Ciel's eyes turned that demonic red as his demon aura started radiating around him. Ciel sat up in his bed and stared out the window into the moon. He then got up from the bed and walked towards the window. "I want everything to be the way it used to be!" The demonic aura was getting stronger. Ciel gritted his teeth together and balled his tiny hands into deadly fists. Ciel then opened his mouth and released a ball of fire similar to Pluto's and burned his room along with the other rooms in this floor.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked in a shocked manner as he appeared by the window to witness the firey blaze of his master's doing. "What are you doing?" Ciel turned around to reveal blood red eyes that showed nothing but pain and anger. Sebastian stared at the form the young boy was taking. It was hideous. The aura surrounding the young boy was a mixture of blood and darkness and instead of being surrounded by Hell's feathers like Sebastian, Ciel was surrounded by Hell's flames as he stalked towards Sebastian and let out a blast of fire. Sebastian jumped out the window to dodge it. Ciel hopped out the window and landed on all fours like a cat.

"I'll kill you with my own hands," Ciel said through gritted teeth as he looked his fingers. Sebastian noticed that Ciel's hideous form resembled that of cat's and felt a bit of pity for his master. As Ciel liked his fingers fire engulfed each one. "I'll kill you for making me into this!" Ciel charged at Sebastian with full force. Sebastian stood still and waited for his young master to come at him. In the background, screams of pain and agony were heard from the nearby people as the hotel collapsed allowing the fire to spread throughout the neighborhood.

"You need to be put to sleep young master," Sebastian said as he grabbed a hold of one of Ciel's wrist and kicked him in the gut. Ciel went flying a few feet back, hitting his head with a barrel in the process. Ciel grabbed at his head and all of sudden turned back to his human form revealing confused, blue eyes.

"What happened?" Ciel asked himself as he looked around and was shocked to see that the whole town was engulfed in flames.

"Young master," Sebastian appeared at Ciel's side. "We must leave." Sebastian carried Ciel and ran for the next town.

A few minutes later into the woods Ciel stared blankly behind Sebastian.

"Sebastian," Ciel said softly that brought Sebastian to a halt. Sebastian looked down at his young master and saw a remnants of was used to be his old young master.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked as he slowly out the young master down.

"Was I hideous?" Ciel asked as continued to stare at nothing behind his butler. Sebastian remained silent for a moment.

"All demons are hideous in their true form," Sebastian said regaining his monotone voice. Sebastian hated this new young master. He wanted the old ruthless yet compassionate young master. The one who ordered him to kill anyone in his path but still considered Sebastian precious to him. The one who died that night of the demon duel and left Sebastian in a depressed state. Ciel smirked and gave Sebastian a sad smile.

"Sebastian," Ciel said once again in the old Ciel way. "As your master and as a final order I hereby release you from our contract." Sebastian stared at boy in shock. Ciel removed his eye patch and threw it to the ground to reveal the contract disappearing from his right eye.

"Young master?" Sebastian said in a confused manner, still not grasping what had just happened.

"I am no longer your master Sebastian," Ciel said. "You are free." Ciel gave Sebastian a big smile. "Thank you for everything." Sebastian gave the young boy a final bow.

"It was a pleasure to serve under your orders, Ciel Phantomhive," Sebastian said as he allowed his eyes to glow that violet color. Sebastian turned around and jumped on a tree to take his leave. He gave Ciel a final look before leaving as he saw Ciel mouth a few words to him. Sebastian gave him a confused look before departing.

"One way or another," Ciel repeated to himself. "I will give you my soul."

**~2 months later~**

"London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London bridge is falling down, my fair lady." a soft voice sang in a damp, musky, old room of an abandoned castle somewhere in Romania.

"Well, well, well," a flamboyant voice appeared within the forsaken room. "Aren't you a very depressing child or should I say _demon._ The young demon kept singing with his eyes closed as he swayed his head from side to side.

"Hey!" the flamboyant man shouted as his red hair swayed at his jerky movements. "Don't ignore you little brat."

"You should just kill me instead of trying to start a conversation, Grell Sutcliff" the child said once he stopped singing and opened his eyes to reveal the beautiful midnight blue eyes. Grell stopped and stared at the boy.

"Who knew that making you a demon would make you so much more depressed than you being a human who lost everything," Grell stated while swinging his chainsaw scythe around.

"What brings you here before me?" Ciel asked in a monotone voice. "Sebastian is no longer my butler." Grell furrowed his eyebrows.

"Awwww," Grell said in his girly manner. "And here I came to give him a deadly kiss." Ciel smirked.

"Too bad," Ciel said as he stood up. "Grell Sutcliff." Grell looked at him.

"Yes?" Grell asked in an intrigued manner.

"I want you to kill me," Ciel said. Grell gave him a confused look.

"Really?" Grell asked in amusement. "Why should I listen to a brat like you. I'm not Sebastian who takes orders like a dog."

"I thought you wanted to kill me?" Ciel asked.

"I did," Grell said. "But that was when my Sebas-chan was chained to you like a dog. Now, you're just a pathetic demon brat who doesn't know what to do with himself out of pure anger at Alois Trancy for gaining the upper hand in the contract and making you unattainable by Sebastian because you and I both know why you're really angry at this situation." Ciel gritted his teeth.

"I'm angry because a stupid brat like Alois Trancy got the upper hand," Ciel said.

"Wrong answer!" Grell shouted as a game show host. "You're angry because Sebastian doesn't desire you anymore because deep down inside you wanted to only be my Sebas-chan's everything." Ciel's eyes widened in pure shock.

"Lies!" Ciel shouted at Grell as his demon aura began to circle around. Grell's eyebrows arched upward in fascination. Ciel charged at him in full throttle. Grell took his scythe and in a quick swift stabbed Ciel in the chest. Ciel gasped as his eyes widened, his Cinematic Record came into view and his whole life flashed before his life. Grell watched the Cinematic Records without noticing a lurking presence in the shadows of the damped room.

_"This is how it ends?" Ciel asked himself as he floated in a dimly lit room. "This is my pathetic death? Alone, scared, and without repaying Sebastian?" A rat appeared on his stomach._

_"Well aren't you a tiny demon?" the rat spoke. "So sad to see something as pretty like you die in the hands of a revolting reaper as Sutcliff. Do you wish to make a contract with me as you lay dying in this pitiful form?"_

_ "What is your name?" Ciel asked softly. The rat sat up on his back legs. _

_"My old master called me Eric Hausten but you can feel free to change it of it doesn't suit your British mannerisms," the rat spoke._

_"No," Ciel said with a smirk. "Eric Hausten is just fine. I want to make a contract."_

_"State your terms and what I can get in return since I'm getting a feeling it won't be your soul," the rat assumed correctly by the look of the Cinematic Records._

_"I wish to be reborn as a human to regain my soul," Ciel stated. The rat form of Eric cocked his head to the side._

_"Ohh," the rat said. "And?"_

_"I want my human soul to be given to the demon last known as Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel continued. "Then, you may do as you wish." The rat contemplated for a second._

_"I will grant you your wish of being reborn as a human to retain your soul and I will give your soul to the demon Sebastian Michaelis but then I will retain the memories of your soul to allow you to be reborn once again with a new soul with the same familiarities as your old soul," Eric suggested. "Once with this new soul you will be reborn into a human once again but only as me being your butler, your _only _butler."_

_"Fine," Ciel said without thinking it through or thoroughly understanding the terms. The rat shook his head. _

_"This means that if Sebastian appears to offer his service once again you will not accept it and those feelings you had for Sebastian will only be for me," Eric stated. "Meaning that you will forever forget about Sebastian and only dedicate yourself to my service as I will dedicate my service to you."_

_ "As long as you use the same response as Sebastian then everything else will be agreed to," Ciel said as he felt the last strip of his Cinematic Records playing. The rat seemed to smile._

_ "Yes, my lord," Eric said as a cloud of darkness consumed Ciel._

* * *

Hope you liked it! If not, sucks to be you. And I will truly appreciate it if anyone can give me ideas for Condoning Mistakes!


	2. As I Lay Dying

Well, here's the second chapter guys! I promise I will start jotting down ideas for Condoning mistakes so don't you guys worry. I promise I will have at least the next chapter up by the end of this week. As for this part of the story. I like giving my readers a visual insight on any new characters. The imagery I can give you of Eric is that of Hei from Darker than Black. Look him up if you have to. Anyway, hope you like and enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2: As I lay dying**

Grell was highly fascinated by Ciel's Cinematic Record especially the parts where Ciel showed his true feelings for Sebastian without saying a word.

"Poor thing," Grell said as he stretched. "You should never fall for your butler especially a demonic one." As the last of the Cinematic Record was playing Grell suddenly saw a darkness engulf the young boy's body.

"Wh-what is this?" Grell said as he made a shrill cry. "Sebas-chan? No, far too evil to be Sebas-chan. Don't tell me. . ." Grell saw two dark blue eyes stare at him menacingly as he appeared from the dark abyss carrying the young Phantomhive in his arms.

"Pardon me Mr. Sutcliff but my young master will not be dying by your hands today," the man said as he appeared in a white butler outfit with his blue-black hair that was a little up to his ears and swayed in the wind. "Goodbye ugly." The angelic butler kicked the flamboyant reaper, sending him flying a few miles away from them.

"I'll kill you!" Grell yelled as he was sent flying. "I'm beautiful!"

"Ugly ass reaper," the man said. He looked down at the young boy in his arms and licked his lips. "But you on the other hand are beautiful." The man leaned forward and whispered into Ciel's ear. "Time to wake up, beautiful young master." Ciel didn't stir at first but slowly opened his eyes after a few seconds.

"Eric?" Ciel asked as he waited for his eyes to focus on his new butler. Eric smirked as a new pentagram was formed on the same eye Ciel used for his last contract. This time the pentagram was exactly like the Wiccan pentagram.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said as he slowly lowered Ciel on his feet to stand on his own. "Would you like me to summon Sebastian now or once we return to your mansion?" Ciel contemplated for a few minutes.

"Nonsense," Ciel said to the latter part. "Get me my maids from England and find me a new mansion here. I'm starting to like Romania." Eric gave him a sadistic smile.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said as he bowed. Ciel looked over Eric's outfit and was happy to see it. He liked the contrast of Sebastian's outfit. It was all white and made Eric's blue-black shaggy hair standout along with his midnight blue eyes. His skin wasn't as white as Sebastian but had an interesting tint to it as if Eric had gone to the beach and tanned. Yes, Ciel was highly fascinated by his new butler's look. Except for the white gloves that Eric wore.

"Make your gloves black," Ciel suggested. "I like the contrast color."

"Yes, my lord," Eric said with another bow. "Will you like me to fix up this castle instead of finding you a knew one?" Ciel looked over the abandoned castle.

"Eric," Ciel started. "Fix this castle elegantly. Leave no room for mistakes. Make everything navy and black. Give it a dangerous elegance." Eric gave another one of his sadistic smiles and bowed once more.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said as he began to work. Eric brought out a chair a few minutes later. "So your legs won't tire my beautiful young master." Ciel sat on it and took liking to the new word added to his title.

"Eric," Ciel called a little over half an hour later. "Make me some tea." Eric nodded and got out a tea box from where? Who knows, along with a tea kettle and a teacup with a tea dish. Eric brought some woods together and started up a small flame to make the tea. A few seconds later he poured some for Ciel and carefully handed it to him. Ciel took a sip and was surprised to see that it tasted wonderful.

"My last master was a tea and sweet fiend," Eric said as he gave Ciel a childish smile and scratched the back of his head. "It's Jasmine tea from China. Are you hungry beautiful young master?" Ciel shook his head no. "Please do call if you get hungry." Eric gave Ciel his sadistic smile that Ciel was getting accustomed to rather quickly and continued to work on the castle.

"He's very interesting," Ciel said to himself. A few hours later and the castle was complete.

"Beautiful young master," Eric said. "Now we must get it furnished, would you like to go to the shops in the city?" Ciel nodded and stood up. "Allow me to take us my beautiful young master for their aren't any carriages around here since this castle has been abandoned since the middle ages." Ciel nodded and allowed himself to be carried by Eric.

A few minutes later and they were in the city. Eric lowered Ciel while fixing the young boy's clothes. For being in a dirty castle for two months Eric noticed that Ciel's nobility clothes were in perfect shape.

"Eric," Ciel said. "First we get the furniture then you go to England and get me my servants." Eric nodded.

"And Sebastian?" Eric asked.

"That could be done next week," Ciel said. "Now we must settle in our newly reconstructed castle and I must regain my title of nobility." Eric gave a sadistic smile and agreed.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said. They walked into a few shops and purchased the important things they needed like beds, desks, tables, kitchen items, and bath items.

"We can get the rest of the things tomorrow," Ciel suggested to which Eric agreed. About ten carriages were used to journey to the wilderness in which the castle was. Ciel refused to get into a carriage and allowed Eric to carry him home.

After the long wait for the carriages to deliver the furniture Eric situated the furniture where they needed to be.

"Everything is put into place my beautiful young master," Eric said. "Will you like a bath or will you prefer dinner first?"

"A bath," Ciel said. "Did you get me a few clothes?"

"Of course my beautiful young master," Eric said in a childish manner. Ciel smiled and followed his butler into the bathroom. Ciel scoped the room in amazement. The bathroom was huge, the bathtub was big enough to 50 people in it and the windows were big enough to let the sunlight and the moonlight in.

"You've done a great job Eric," Ciel complimented Eric. Eric gave a sheepish grin and began to undress his master while Ciel removed the eye patch. Ciel slowly dipped himself into the warm water and felt all of his muscles relax. Eric started washing his back then worked his up towards the boy's short arms and then his head. Ciel leaned into Eric's touch as he felt the warm fingers massage his scalp. Eric's lips formed into a sadistic smile as he saw how Ciel leaned into his touch.

"Shall we discuss what you will like for dinner?" Eric asked as he continued to massage Ciel's scalp. Ciel then remembered Sebastian's infamous curry bread.

"Are you familiar with curry bread?" Ciel asked.

"The thing Sebastian created?" Eric asked a bit annoyed but still amused with the moan Ciel gave as Eric massaged the back of his neck. Ciel nodded his head. "I'll make curry bread for dinner then." Ciel smiled. Eric slowly poured water over Ciel's head and grabbed a small towel to dry his hair first. Then, Eric grabbed a bigger towel and draped it over Ciel's small form. He then, carried Ciel into his lavished room and began to dress him.

"Dress me with my bed clothes," Ciel ordered. "It's only me and you and it is more comfortable." Eric put on another sadistic smile and dressed his beautiful young master like he was ordered to do so. Ciel placed the eye patch on the night table and left it there.

Dinner was served a few minutes later in the plain dining hall. Ciel didn't think a dining hall should be lavished with beautiful drapery when you were only there to focus on your food and not lavished goods, that's what the tea room, ballroom, and study were for.

"How does it taste?" Eric asked shyly like a child from behind the serving pan. Ciel gasped at how different yet delicious it was.

"It's different but amazing," Ciel said shocked. "What did you put into it?"

"Coffee beans (1)," Eric said happily. "Not a lot though, just enough for a little strength and smoothness." Ciel smiled at Eric and continued to eat the newly made curry bread.

"Eric," Ciel started once he was finished eating. "Tomorrow get my servants."

"And you my beautiful young master?" Eric asked with concern. "Who is going to stay here to protect you?" Ciel smirked.

"I guess a formal invitation is more appropriate," Ciel said with a sigh. Eric gave him a sheepish grin.

"It suits you better my beautiful young master," Eric stated while cleaning up the table. In a second he washed the dishes and had Ciel in his arms. "Ready for bed my beautiful young master?" Ciel blushed.

"You know I can walk on my own," Ciel said embarrassed at how Eric was treating him as if he was made of porcelain.

"Now, now my beautiful young master," Eric started. "We can't have you hurting yourself only to please your sweet dreams." Eric winked at Ciel and gave him a sadistic smile that Ciel was now accustomed to. Ciel just sighed in defeat since he couldn't come up with a fast enough comeback. Eric smiled sheepishly once again and continued up the stairs to the second level towards the young boy's bedchamber.

Eric laid Ciel onto his bed softly and tucked him gently underneath the covers after Ciel situated himself in his usual comfortable spot which is laying on his side. Eric walked towards the window and closed the curtains.

"Eric," Ciel called out. Eric acknowledged his master in an instant. "Stay with me until I fall asleep." Eric gave a sadistic smile.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said as he sat on the bed next to his beautiful young master and caressed his young master's head to allow his young master to relax for a better night's sleep. "Bad move on letting him go, Sebastian." Eric turned his head towards the window where a small crack of the curtain allowed a small portion of the window to be exposed. Eric gave another sadistic smile at the pair of violet eyes that stared at him in pure anger.

* * *

1. Coffee beans in a lot of Latino cultures are used in food seasonings to make something a bit thicker and rich. It's very good.

I hope you liked it and enjoyed it! If not, sucks to be you man. Teeheehee


	3. Roundabout

Hey there my fellow readers! I sincerely apologize for the delay in this story and for Condoning Mistakes. I got some ideas for Condoning Mistakes and I'm currently working on it so don't give me such a hassle. I wish i was one _hell _of a writer to satisfy all of you but I'm human (a lazy one on top of that) and can only do some many things at a time. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roundabout**

"Rise and shine my beautiful young master!" an angelic butler in white said as he opened the curtains to reveal a great amount of light into his master's room. The young Phantomhive didn't even stir. The butler arched an eyebrow in amusement. "I wonder if my beautiful young master has a tickle spot." Eric gave a sadistic smile to himself. He slowly reached forward to his master's face and ran the tip of his finger down the young boy's cheek and stopped at his neck.

"Maybe here?" He rubbed softly but the young boy had no reaction. Eric's sadistic smile grew. He lifted the sheets slowly to reveal the rest of the young boy's torso. He ran the tip of his finger down the boy's chest and to his side to stop at his ribs. "Or maybe here?" Eric rubbed once again but still no reaction from the young boy. Eric furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and crossed his arms in a childish manner. Ciel stirred a little in his sleep, kicking the sheets off of his lower half to reveal nice, skinny legs. Eric's eyes widened and he gulped as he reached for one leg and began to caress Ciel's right calf. Ciel moaned in his sleep and his eyes fluttered open.

"Eric?" Ciel asked tiredly. Ciel felt a wave of heat work its way up to his face and looked down to meet midnight blue eyes staring back at him with pure lust.

"Would you like me to stop my beautiful young master?" Eric asked huskily as his caresses started working its way up to Ciel's thigh. Ciel shut his eyes tight and bit back a moan.

"No," Ciel said breathlessly. Eric smiled and leaned forward.

"Am I allowed to kiss my beautiful young master?" Eric asked. Ciel nodded and Eric gave him his infamous sadistic smile and cupped Ciel's face in one hand. He leaned forward and captured the virgin lips in a soft kiss. Ciel gave in to the kiss and wrapped his tiny arms around his butler's neck. Eric took advantage and made his way to Ciel's neck to attack his pulse. Ciel moaned at the contact and at the intense friction of feeling Eric's hand caressing his inner thigh. Ciel's eyes fluttered open for a moment and Ciel furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he thought he saw a pair of amber eyes staring angrily at him.

"Se-Sebastian!" Ciel said mid-moan which earned him a smirk from the figure staring at him before disappearing in a cloud of black feathers. Eric stopped in annoyance. Eric wasn't annoyed with his master but more with the childish demon that entered the room for a second and interrupted him and his master. Eric stopped and stood up.

"I believe my beautiful young master isn't ready for the next step," Eric said with a sheepish smile. Ciel sighed in annoyance and embarrassment. Ciel stood up and raised his arms. "Undress me. I want a bath." Eric nodded and carried Ciel into the bathroom where he undressed him. Ciel entered the tub. "Wash my head like you did last night." Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said while washing the rest of Ciel's body first to give more time to focus on his head. After Eric washed Ciel's head for a good half an hour, Eric dried Ciel off, carried him to the young boy's room and dressed him in a simple but elegant blue suit.

"What would my beautiful young master like for breakfast this morning?" Eric said after he finished dressing the young master.

"Earl Grey tea," Ciel said. "That is all."

"You need to eat something a bit more heavy my lord," Eric suggested. "It is not good for noblemen to be lightheaded this early in the morning."

"Well then surprise me," Ciel ordered as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Very well," Eric said with a bow while following his young master into the dining area. After his young master was seated, Eric immediately prepared the tea and placed it in front of his master. "You must forgive me this time only my beautiful young master but I may have lost my taste in sweets so please be honest and say if it doesn't suit your liking." Eric left the dining area with a bow and made his way to the kitchen. Eric decided to make a flan for breakfast since that was the only thing he remembered to make at the moment from the last time he was a butler which was around 500 years ago during the Middle Ages. Eric prepared the flan and decorated it with caramel and cooked pineapples.

"Here it is," Eric said as he set the plate in front of his beautiful young master. Ciel eyed it curiously.

"I've never seen this," Ciel said in his old mannerism. "What the hell is it?" Eric smirked.

"It's one hell of a treat," Eric said in a sarcastic manner that earned him a glare from the young Phantomhive. "It's called Flan and its from Spain."

"Flan," Ciel repeated. He took a small bite and was amazed with the thickness and smoothness of the cake. "It's amazing!" Ciel exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm glad my beautiful young master," Eric said taking a bow and gave Ciel a sheepish grin.

"Where did you learn how to make this?" Ciel asked as he slowly ate it. "Sebastian never made anything of the sort. As a matter of fact, he was a lousy cook at first."

"That's because it was Sebastian's first contract as a butler," Eric stated. "I learned it back when I was a butler for a nobleman, well, the daughter of a nobleman in Spain."

"How long ago was that?" Ciel asked with curiosity.

"500 years ago," Eric stated smoothly as he picked up the young Phantomhive's plate. Ciel's eyes widened as big as saucers.

"500 years a-how old are you?" Ciel asked shocked.

"Am I required to answer that?" Eric asked a softly. Ciel regained his composure and waved him off.

"I suppose not," Ciel said, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. "I need you to get me a list of traders and other nobles in the city. I need to expand the Phantomhive Toy Industry."

"Yes, my lord," Eric said when he came back. "And where will you be?" Ciel gave him a side look.

"Here," Ciel said. "That was an order. Now go and get me a list." Eric bowed and disappeared.

"I see you've made a new contract," someone from behind Ciel said. Ciel was about to get up but was pinned down to the chair by two pale hands. Ciel saw the black nails and looked up into violet eyes. Ciel stared at the man sitting in front of him in horror.

"Se-Sebastian," Ciel said with wide eyes. Ciel remembered about his contract, regained his composure and smirked. "Yes I did." He watched Sebastian turn him along with the chair to the side and jump off the table to stand in front of his former master.

"Eric Hausten," Sebastian said. "Interesting demon from what I heard. Hasn't been in a contract as a butler in over 500 years." Ciel continued staring Sebastian down.

"Your point?" Ciel asked. "Don't tell me your jealous that I took a faster liking to him than I did to you." Ciel chuckled with malice laced in his tone. Sebastian glared angrily at him.

"You're no longer my master," Sebastian said with his own malice laced in his tone. "I wouldn't hesitate to kill you."

"You're hesitating now," Ciel countered back. Sebastian was taken back. Ciel was pushy but this was just suicide. "Then, I can finally repay you with my soul."

"What were the terms in your contract with Eric?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"That's between a butler and his master," Ciel said with a grin on his face.

"True," Sebastian said. "Then maybe I should eat your soul right here while inflicting as much pain as you last wanted."

"Fine," Ciel said. "Under one condition." Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Name it," Sebastian said.

"Show me your true form," Ciel said with a smirk.

"As you wish," Sebastian said as an aura of darkness engulfed him along with Hell's feathers(1). Ciel watched in pure fascination. "Are you disgusted?"

"Not at all," Ciel said.

"What are my beautiful young master's orders?" Eric asked from behind Sebastian. Sebastian returned to his human form of a butler and turned around.

"Get him out of my sight," Ciel said softly. Sebastian had a moment of deja-vu as he recalled that moment between him, Claude and Ciel when Claude was performing his memory switches.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said as he mocked Sebastian. Sebastian gritted his teeth together and watched as Ciel made his way to the hall to take the stairs to go to his room. Before Sebastian could acknowledge Eric, Eric had come towards him with full force and landed a punch in Sebastian's gut that sent him flying through the window and outside into the front garden.

"You were a fine butler Sebastian," Eric mocked as he jumped out the window and landed gracefully on his feet in front of Sebastian. "But he's _my _master now."

"You can't have his soul," Sebastian said as he wiped off dirt from his clothes. Eric smirked.

"Of course not," Eric said which earned him a confused look from Sebastian. "This soul belongs to you but the new one is mine." Eric appeared in front of Sebastian in a flash and punched him the face. "Now, if you'll excuse yourself Sebastian. Don't worry, your soul will be delivered to you in a week at the Island." Eric then disappeared. Sebastian stood up and stared at the castle in curiosity and wonder. He thought about barging into Ciel's room and forcing Ciel to give him answers or waiting until next week. Sebastian agreed with the latter part and disappeared.

"My beautiful young master," Eric said softly as he walked into Ciel's room. "Are you hurt anywhere." Ciel shook his head no.

"I'm a bit tired," Ciel said. "I shall take a two hour nap. Don't wake me up later than that." Eric nodded and walked to his young master to take off his shoes and his eye patch.

"Shall I prepare a snack for when you awake my lord?" Eric asked softly. Ciel nodded and laid down. "Perhaps something sweet?" Ciel nodded once again. Eric stood up and was about to leave.

"What did Sebastian say to you?" Ciel asked curiously. Eric sighed.

"He really wants your soul my beautiful young master," Eric said dryly. "He obviously doesn't appreciate human souls as much as I do." Ciel smirked.

"I thought all demons sought for human souls," Ciel said sleepily but in a superior manner.

"We do," Eric agreed. "But we cherish the ones who bring a bit of excitement to our dull and long living lives." Eric smirked to himself at the thought of Claude agreeing with him.

"Send a letter to the old Phantomhive mansion," Ciel ordered. "There's no time to be wasted so get me my servants as quick as possible."

"Yes, my lord," Eric said with a bow. He then heard the steady breathing of his young master and realized that he had fallen asleep. Eric left them room and made his way to the kitchen to prepare a snack.

_"It doesn't matter if my soul is tainted with this darkness that lurks within me," an 11 year-old girl said in a fit of anger. "I will avenge my father's death no matter what! And I only need Eric's help to do it!" _

Eric smirked to himself at the sudden memory.

"My, my," Eric said as he ran a hand through his hair. "And here I thought I wouldn't miss you, Adalina Torres."

Two hours later Eric prepared the young Phantomhive's snack. He appeared before his young master's bedchamber and shook him gently to wake him up.

"Your afternoon snack is ready my beautiful young master," Eric said when he came in with a tray. "Would you like to eat it in bed?" Ciel thought for a minute and nodded his head yes. Eric propped up a small bed-table for his young master and settled the snack in front of him.

"What is it?" Ciel asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

" Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte," Eric said smoothly. Ciel stopped rubbing his eyes and stared at Eric with a dumbfounded expression.

"Schw-what!" Ciel asked raising his voice a little like a child would.

"Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte," Eric said smoothly once again. "It's German for Black Forest Cherry Cake." Ciel observed how beautifully prepared it was. White cream spread evenly with the even layers of chocolate and cherries in the middle of the piece of cake. Ciel looked at a glass of white liquid and had yet another dumbfounded expression.

"What is that?" Ciel asked.

"That would be milk my beautiful young master," Eric said. "Freshly squeezed by yours truly in order to give you healthy nutrients to help you grow perhaps a little." Ciel felt a vein twitch on his forehead.

"How dare you make fun of my height," Ciel said annoyingly through gritted teeth. Eric smiled sheepishly.

"My sincere apologies my beautiful young master," Eric said apologetically. "But in order to start anew you must change your old routines, change your sense of style and maybe a little of your personality." Ciel's sweat dropped and gave in to drinking the milk. Ciel almost forgot how wonderful milk tasted and fell into a milky trance. He then tasted the Black Forest Cherry Cake.

"It's great," Ciel said lowly.

"I'm glad it is," Eric said. Ciel then remembered something that he was always curious about when Sebastian was his butler. "Can you eat human food?" Eric stared at him in perplex.

"Yes?" Eric answered confusedly. "We don't need it and it isn't as fulfilling as other things but we still can eat it."

"Prove it," Ciel ordered and stretched out a spoonful of the cake to Eric. Eric obliged and took the spoonful of cake in his mouth. The taste was good but it still needed a little bit more of sugar.

"Does that satisfy my beautiful young master's question?" Eric asked innocently. Ciel nodded and continued to eat.

"I'm done eating," Ciel said. "Now we must go and get my servants." Eric nodded, cleaned up the table and the dishes in a flash and appeared to Ciel with his cape and hat.

"Would you like to get a staff in London my beautiful young master?" Eric asked. Ciel nodded and made his way outside. "And how would you like to get to London?"

"The same way we got to the city," Ciel said.

"Yes, my lord," Eric said and lifted Ciel up into his arms and made a dash for London.

**~At the old Phantomhive Mansion~**

"Woah!" a clumsy maid shouted as she struggled to maintain her balance on a high chair while cleaning the top of a China Cabinet. _**Crash!**_

"What was that?" a blonde man asked from the kitchen to a blonde young boy.

"I think Mey-rin broke the last few plates we had left," the young boy said.

"Sheesh!" the blonde man said. "Finni, go help her clean up. I'm attempting to make dinner." Finni nodded and ran to the pantry room where all the tableware, kitchen utensils and food were storage in. _**Boom!**_

"Finni!" the blonde man shouted through a fog of smoke. "Come back here! I need help." Finni had already reached Mey-rin and helped her pick up the remaining pieces of the last plates in the China Cabinet.

"Did Bard blow up the kitchen again?" Mey-rin asked. Finni's sweat dropped as they both made their way a black-stained kitchen, a blonde man covered in black fumes along with an elderly man who sat with a green cup of tea outside of the kitchen.

"What happened Tanaka?" Mey-rin asked.

"Ha, ha, ha," came the usual reply of Tanaka. Then, Finni threw himself on the floor in a fit of tears.

"I miss Sebastian and Lord Phantomhive!" Finni shouted. Mey-rin joined him in a fit of loud and obnoxious crying. Bard cleaned up the kitchen as fast as he could to attend to his two lousy coworkers.

"This place is a mess!" came a stern voice of a child. "You guys are really a bunch of lousy servants!" Everyone froze. Tanaka turned to his rare _human-like _form and stared in awe at the person before them.

"Lo-Lord Phantomhive!" they all shouted in unison. Ciel gave them his infamous egotistical smirk which made them all run to him out of pure joy.

"We missed you so much!" Finni shouted as he gave Ciel a bone-crushing hug before realizing that he crossed the limit between master and servant, put him down and repeatedly apologized. Then, they heard someone walk towards them from behind Ciel.

"Sebas-" they started out until they realized that the man with Ciel wasn't Sebastian. "-tian?" Tanaka puffed up in smokes for a few seconds and turned back to his more "usual" cartoony self.

"Who's this?" Finni asked. Eric stood next to Ciel and bowed.

"I am Eric Hausten," Eric said coolly. "I am the Phantomhive's new butler and bodyguard. It is nice to meet you all."

"What happened to Sebastian?" Mey-rin asked eying the new yet handsome butler. _'Where does my lord find these men?' _Mey-rin thought to herself as she began her fits of nervousness like she used to have around Sebastian.

"I dismissed him," Ciel said calmly. Finni, Bard, and Mey-rin's jaws dropped. Ciel eyed them curiously. "He was no longer of use to me." Eric gave a smirk that caused Mey-rin to faint but was luckily caught by Bard. Eric cleared his throat to get the young Phantomhive to acknowledge him.

"We must get them ready to take our leave my beautiful young master," Eric said quietly to Ciel but not quiet enough to go unheard by the other servants. "The ferry leaves in approximately 3 hours."

"Alright," Ciel said. "Pack all of your things. You're all coming with me or do you not wish to serve me anymore."

"We'll always serve you!" the servants said in unison.

"Ha, ha, ha," Tanaka said afterwards. Eric eyed him in wonder.

"What about him?" Eric asked. "Should I carry him." Ciel's sweat dropped.

"I suppose it'll be easier for us if you did just that," Ciel suggested. Mey-rin, Finni, Bard, and even Tanaka disappeared and reappeared with a small suitcase in the blink of an eye.

"Ready!" the servants said in unison. Eric felt a twitch in his forehead.

"They seem like a hassle," Eric said to Ciel which caused Ciel to sigh.

"They are," Ciel said. Eric gave the servants a sheepish smile.

"Well," Eric started. "We must get going before we miss our ship."

* * *

Hope you liked it and if not it really sucks to be you man! ^_^

(1) I didn't give a description because... I didn't have one so yeah, I'm still maintaining the mysteriousness behind Sebastian's true form. Tehehe


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

**I sincerely apologize for my absence lately! I am truly sorry. School was hectic by the ending semester and well personal issues came up and then my computer decided to be a bitch as well and stopped functioning correctly so I had to juggle two jobs while school was out to pay for a new computer (which is now awesome by the way). Life sucks when you live on your own at an early age but no worries. I'm back in action and I promise to update for you guys at least 2 chapters.**

**Again, truly sorry for the long wait and thanks for the awesome review and for your patience. Merci beaucoup! **


	5. Story on Hiatus

**Hey guys!**

**So I decided to put this story on hold so that I can focus on finishing Condoning Mistakes. I'm sorry for making you wait and then having you wait even longer. Thanks for your support and don't worry, I promise (more like hope) to comeback with some awesome ideas and stuff. Again, I'm truly sorry and thanks for the support**


End file.
